Because of you, Father
by Yashamigami
Summary: Inuyasha and co. are walking through Sess's territory, when they find him what happens? And why does Inuyasha just realize this?


Okay new fic!  
  
That's all now read the disclaimer done by: Vash the Stampede!  
  
Vash: Me??? Why me??? Uhm.she doesn't own Inuyasha, or else Kouga and Sesshomaru would be dead.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Another day, another endless walk.in my father's kingdom. Geez, why do we have to go down this path, oh wait..It's because it much quicker. Quicker my ass it smells like Sesshomaru and my father everywhere. But how come Sesshomaru's scent is so strong.he must be near.  
  
"INUYASHA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
  
"Huh, wha? What did you say Kagome.why'd we stop?"  
  
Kagome looks angry.please don't say the 's' word.  
  
"Well, look it's Sesshomaru over by the lake."  
  
So that's why Sesshomaru's scent is so strong. Why's he here anyway and where are Jaken and Rin.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should see what he's doing; besides it doesn't seem like he knows we're here although he should of."  
  
"Right, Miroku, my brother must be up to something."  
  
We got closer to the bushes only three feet away. He still hasn't noticed us yet, which is really strange. Wait he's saying something, everyone else is intent on listening to him.  
  
"Father, this is your home, my birth home...and yet I don't really have possession over it. Everything, the Tetsaiga, your blood, and your kingdom.they all belong to him. My dear younger brother, Inuyasha. You're with mother now I know that much; but you aren't spending anytime with your first lover are you. YOU'RE HANGING AROUND WITH THAT HUMAN GIRL! You promised when it was announced when she was pregnant with that girl that everything would be the same! YOU PROMISED! But that would never happen would it, "I see potential in him Sesshomaru, if we are to become the ruling clan then we need a strong leader, it may just be him." WELL WHAT ABOUT ME! ALL THOSE MATHCES WE HAD YOU'D NEVER DO IT LIKE YOU USED TO WHEN MY MOTHER WAS ALIVE! BUT NO EVERYTIME IT WAS, "You are worthless you'll never get any stronger!" or "You'll never be good enough to be my heir." YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! ALL BECAUSE OF HIM! EVERYTHING YOU SAID WOULD BE MINE ISN'T! WHEN YOU DIED I WAS THERE AND YOU COULD ONLY THINK OF THEM! WHY COULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I WOULD ALWAYS LOVE YOU MORE THAN HE WOULD! HE HATES YOU! YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU?! SO WHY COLDN'T YOU OF KEPT YOU PROMISES! EVER SINCE HE CAME INTO YOUR LIFE YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU BEAT ME WHENEVER INUYASHA DID SOMETHING WRONG! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! WHAT TEACH HIM EVERYTHING I KNOW?! THE ONLY TIME I SAW HIM WAS WHEN HE WAS PLAYING IN THE YARD FOREST! YOU GAVE HIM EVERYTHING! EVEN MY OWN ITEMS THAT I EARNED! YOU LET ME LIVE IN THE ROOM RIGHT ABOVE THE PRISONERS! I GOT NOTHING! THE ONLY TRESURES I OWN IS THIS KIMONO OF MOTHER; MY MOTHER! YOU WANT ME TO BE HIS OLDER BROTHER! WELL I AM! I'M FIGHTING HIM WHENEVER I SEE HIM, MAKING HIM STRONGER! I TAUGHT HIM ABOUT THE WIND SCAR! I SHOWED HIM THE WAY TO THE TETSAIGA! I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED ME TO DO! BUT YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME SINCE HE CAME! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW FATHER?! I'VE DONE EVERYTING YOU WANTED! I'M STRONGER THAN THAT HALF-MUTT! I COULD KILL HIM IF I WANTED YOU BUT I HAVE TOO MUCH RESPECT FOR YOU TO DO THAT! SO WHY COULDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING FOR ME! NOT THAT IT WOULD MATTER! YOU'RE DEAD! AND YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK! I'LL BE HERE IN MY OWN LITTLE WORLD OBEYING YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU OR INUYASHA! IT ALWAYS WILL BECAUSE OF YOU AND INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
Wow, I had no clue that my father was abusive towards him. I barely even remember him. But I do remember Sesshomaru showing and telling me the entire thing my father would of. Maybe Sesshomaru isn't so bad. Wait what's that?  
  
"Guys is..is Sesshomaru crying?" I could see it clearly.he was crying. All because of my father and me, and about everything. I can't blame him for hating me now; I guess that's how you get when you father turn his back on you. Poor Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome screamed, "NO DON'T DO IT SESSHOMARU!" I glanced up to see him fall.  
  
The Tokijin went straight through his heart.  
  
"He's dead.my brother committed suicide. All because of me and my dad." 


End file.
